


Little Things #42

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [42]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: A busy day with Jackson





	Little Things #42

You look up to think of the next words to type. You're supposed to make a report, due tomorrow, so as much as you want to spend your day off cuddling with your boyfriend, you prioritise making a living.

Jackson, too, wants to bug you for attention, if only he doesn't need to listen to a bunch of samples sent to him by his partner in composing. So he sits silently beside you, fiddling another laptop, and every now and then he kisses your shoulder to get a dose of strength.

There, he does it again.

You lovingly mess his hair before focusing back to your work.

"You're my comfort. You just stay beside me and let me grow," you hear him mutter.

"I don't know if that's some lyrics you thought of but thank you," you say with a smile.

"I wish I can kiss you right now but the world seems to want us apart..."

"Okay, now I'm sure that's not about me."

You hear Jackson giggle and feel him kiss your neck. "It IS about you. Just wait up, I'll finish this and we can do whatever you want."

You turn your head to meet his grin. "Wow, now I'm motivated."

You go back typing your report while he starts diligently listening to the samples, with the promise of later on your minds.

 


End file.
